11 de Marzo
by Mariasa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, al contrario de lo que pensamos, no tuviéramos el resto de nuestras vidas para disfrutar y hacer lo que queramos? A veces, aunque no lo queramos, todo cambia. Y se desarma. Y Lovino Vargas lo comprenderá demasiado tarde. Spamano basado en los hechos acontecidos el 11 de Marzo de 2004 en Madrid.


**Autora:** _Mariasa_

**Título: **_11 de Marzo**  
**_

**Anime:** _Hetalia Axis Powers_

**Paring:** _Antonio Fernández Carriedo x Lovino Vargas / Spamano_

**Resumen:** _¿Qué pasaría si, al contrario de lo que pensamos, no tuviéramos el resto de nuestras vidas para disfrutar y hacer lo que queramos? A veces, aunque no lo queramos, todo cambia. Y se desarma. Y Lovino Vargas lo comprenderá demasiado tarde. Spamano_

**Disclaimer: **Recomendación_ de la autora. Escuchar sin falta durante la lectura la canción "Jueves [11 de Marzo]" de "La oreja de Van Gogh" ( watch?v=RBb9cei7vtE)_

* * *

**11 de Marzo**

* * *

Empecemos por el principio, _¿Por dónde si no, maldición?_ Me llamo Lovino Vargas, presentaciones largas aparte, aburren demasiado. Tengo 19 años, llevo un año en la universidad estudiando Literatura y menos de medio año con mi beca Erasmus aquí, en Madrid, España.

Me ofrecieron muchos sitios y lugares para realizar la beca. Pero me decante por esta dulce –y estúpida- tierra de sol, vino y toros –Nótese la fina ironía-. La simple razón por la cual estoy en esta península es, simple y llanamente, que las otras opciones me daban asco. Alemania –dios mío, ni pensarlo-, Francia –antes muerto que allí, país de pervertidos-, Inglaterra –no, gracias, su comida da asco-… aceleraron notoriamente mi decisión por este lugar. No me gusta más que los otros. Pero al menos no me causa tanta aversión como el resto.

"_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista; Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón; Y preguntarte quién eres"**_

Escucho la puerta abrirse y simplemente finjo buscar algo en mi móvil mientras que sutilmente veo como una silueta se desliza por el vagón y se sienta en frente de mí. Trago saliva disimuladamente y trato de hacer ver que nada en mi ha cambiado, aunque mis venas estén ardiendo. Como cada mañana. Y el responsable como siempre era el mismo. Antonio. Siempre Antonio. No sé nada más de él. Ni si edad, ni sus apellidos. Tan solo su nombre y que es un despistado estudiando de Bellas Artes, por su indumentaria a veces y sus trastos de trabajo.

_**"Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas; Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal; Se inundan mis pupilas"**_

Nada ha cambiado al parecer en el vagón. La misma música de fondo, las mismas personas hablando de cosas insulsas, y el mismo traqueteo del tren sobre las vías. Pero ahora mismo todos mis sentidos están fijos en aquel estúpido bastardo de ojos verdes. Y ni siquiera puedo saber si me esta mirando, como a veces lo he descubierto. Una parte de mi me dice que pare de pensar en aquello _¡Era solo un maldito desconocido! _Guapo, quizás si… _¡Pero solo un desconocido! ¡No tenía nada que ver conmigo!_

Pero como cada mañana… Mis cinco sentidos solamente están fijos en Antonio. Lo veo bostezar y simplemente puedo soltar un suspiro. Mierda…

"_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras; Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita; Y me pongo a temblar"**_

Y de pronto el ritual matinal que se cumplía cada vez mas a menudo. Siento tus ojos clavados en mi rostro, concentrado. Bueno, todo lo que tu estupidez y despiste te permite hacer _¡No puedo evitar pensar ti así, te he escuchado hablar por el móvil y decir cosas sumamente incoherentes y estúpidas!_ Español tenías que ser…

Pero aun así, alzo la vista unos centímetros y, mierda. Me descubriste. Nuestras miradas se cruzan unos instantes y casi puedo percibir como un suspiro se escapa de tus labios. Finjo bajar los ojos, pero en realidad los cierro _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición!_ Me has visto, te he devuelto la mirada y me has visto, mierda _¡Aquello parecía un inútil duelo entre dos enamorados! _Mi cara enrojeció ante aquel súbito –y estúpido- pensamiento _¡Jodido bastardo inútil!_

_**"Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes; Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo; Va y viene el silencio"**_

_¿Cuánto hace que comenzó esto?_ Ya casi ni me acuerdo… Es como si tus ojos verdes por la mañana hubieran estado allí siempre, desde que llegue, unidos a aquella perenne e idiota sonrisa. Recuerdo el día que apareciste de repente, sé que era invierno por que mi primer pensamiento fue como era posible que el frío no borrara de tu cara aquella sonrisa alelada mientras yo frotaba mis manos dentro del forro de la chaqueta, maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro. Quizás fuera noviembre…

Y desde entonces ahí estábamos, cada mañana… Jamás habíamos cruzado una palabra, como hacían otros transmutes del búho a aquellas horas buscando quizás una charla amigable. Yo no quería tu amistad… _¡No, no la quería, aun que era cierto que el tono y timbre de tu voz me agradaba! _Era… alegre y musical _¡Jodida y ridículamente alegre y musical! _Lo había escuchado innumerables veces cuando sonaba el móvil de repente y se oía dándole largas y pidiéndole disculpas a un tal Francis. No sabía por que pero aquel nombre tan afrancesado me ponía de mal humor…

A todas horas le llamaban, y casi podía oír los reproches sobre que _"el españolito llegaba tarde" _y las interminables disculpas del ojiverde atolondrado que se sentaba enfrente. Aquello siempre me hacia reír por dentro _¡Seguro que era un idiota que nunca escuchaba el despertador para llegar a su hora a sus clases de dibujo! ¡Menudo…!_ Mi teoría iba reforzada por si sola, porque en todos aquellos largos meses de miradas y suspiros, jamás había visto otro estudiante de Bellas Artes en aquel vagón. Ni en ninguna de las paradas_ ¡Dios mío, aquel muchacho tenia que ser el peor de su clase! ¡Un completo y autentico inútil!_

_**"De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras; Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita; Y me pongo a temblar"**_

Vuelvo a sentir de alguna manera tu mirada en mi rostro, pero esta vez no cumplo el _"ritual"._ No te miro, ya bastante he enrojecido, y no quiero darte el placer de pensar de que el por ti –Aun que así sea-

Frunzo el ceño, mientras me encojo en mi asiento con mala cara, y de repente oigo tu ruidosa voz llamando a alguien. Y con el rabillo del ojo alcanzo adivinar que has encontrado a alguien conocido en el vagón, para mi sorpresa. Nunca antes había pasado. Una muchacha de cabellos castaños claros con sonrisa deliciosa se acerca, llegando a ti y abrazándote con energía, empezando a parlotear a un ritmo casi vertiginoso. Y de nuevo me siento imbécil, pero esta vez por razones diferentes _¡Mierda!_

_**"Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios; Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta; Y me quiero morir"**_

No sé como sucede, pero aquella chica en aquella ecuación me hace perder los papeles. Me acomodo aun más en mi asiento, enfurruñándome. Por tu cara de idiota, por la sonrisa de la muchacha. Por todo _¡La odio, te odio! _Y lo peor es que no sé porque me importa tanto, no tendría que afectarme tanto aquella simpleza, _¡Maldición! ¡Bastardo!_

— **E-Estúpido Antonio… — **Musito lo que creo que son para mis adentros, pero quizás ha sido algo mas alto de lo que me imagino. Quizás demasiado alto. Enrojezco, pero no es hasta que veo tu mirada, ya sin disimulos, completamente pegada en mí que me doy cuenta de la fatal circunstancia: Me has oído. Mi cara arde, me siento completamente imbécil, _¡Pero por que he tenido que decir tu nombre, maldición! ¿No podía quedarme callado? ¿Se me estará pegando tu estupidez de solo mirarte? ¡De seguro que es eso!_

Quería morirme en ese justo instante. Me sentía inútil e idiota, con la cara carcomida por la vergüenza. Paso de mirarte, seguramente estés riéndote por lo sucedido con la castaña de ojos claros… Que os den a los dos _¡Gilipollas ambos!_

_**"Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo; Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos**_

_**Cada mañana rechazo el directo; Y elijo este tren"**__  
_

Jamás podría haber pensado lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Siento un cuerpo moverse y cuando quiero darme cuenta, un cuerpo se sentaba a uno de mis lados, dedicándome su sonrisa mas radiante que observo cuando lo miro. Antonio…

— **Hola — **Saludas con energía mientras que yo hago un ictus de indiferencia con la boca. No sé que haces aquí. Lo nuestro es mirarnos desde lejos, aun que yo haya roto eso mascullando tu estúpido nombre… **— Podrías devolverme el saludo, ¿No crees? — **Tu tono no suena molesto, ni tan siquiera un ápice. Solamente puedo distinguir un poco de suplica en él.

— **Ni tan siquiera te conozco — **Murmuro, mientras desvío la mirada, con gesto molesto **— Pero hola, supongo…**

— **No me conoces, pero acabas de llamarme estúpido hace un momento — **Su cantarina risa inunda todo el vagón_ ¿O solo me lo parece a mi? _Me siento incluso mas azorado al darme cuenta que, en efecto, me escuchaste **— Oye, verás… Sé que soy simplemente un desconocido en un tren, con el cual nunca has hablado. Pero ya que he reunido todo mi valor para acercarme, te lo diré. No tengo nada que perder, después de todo…**

— **No sé de que hablas, y empiezas a hablar como un loco — **Casi escupo de mala gana, mirándolo de reojo _¿Decirme algo? ¿Nada que perder? ¿De que mierdas estaba hablando? _**— Das miedo.**

— **Veras… Me gustas — **Murmura mientras sentía que se volvía pequeño a mi lado _¿Cómo…?_ **— Me gustas muchísimo desde la primera vez que te vi. Aquí, en este asiento, como todas las mañanas en las que monto en el tren solo para verte. Eres la razón por la cual cojo un tren que no me viene bien para mi horario, pero me compensa llegar tarde por esos segundos que puedo mirarte, aun que sea solo un momento… — **Siento el acongojo en su voz, mientras que mi cara se va tornando escarlata. Él no… No podía estar diciéndome aquello, era… Una locura.

— **Cállate, dices gilipolleces. Ni tan siquiera me conoces… — **Repito, como queriendo barrer aquella fantasía y regresar a la realidad. Aquel guapo desconocido no podía estar diciéndome con aquella facilidad que yo le gustaba. Era demasiado…

— **Pero quiero conocerte. Quiero saber de ti, descubrirlo todo. Quiero que me enseñes todo y más… — ** El corazón se me congelo ante aquello **— Sé que eres un poco huraño y quizás agresivo. Te he visto con los demás pasajeros, y además, desprendes esa aura. Pero me parece fascinante… — **Definitivamente era el chico más estúpido y raro que había visto en mi vida. Pero…

— **Tonterías, ya te lo dije. Cuando descubras todo de mi, dejare de gustarte — **Dictaminé con razón. Era borde, huraño. No tenía muchos amigos, ni siquiera de pequeño. Todos siempre preferían la dulzura de su hermano pequeño, todos preferían siempre a Feliciano antes de intentar lidiar con su _'difícil'_ personalidad. Y lo prefería, aquello me ayudaba a no tener que tratar con tanto gilipollas que había suelto por el mundo. De no tener que lidiar con tanto personaje ridículo… **— ¿Por qué mejor no vuelves con tu amiga?**

— **Dudo que dejes de gustarme, Lovino — **Murmuró muy bajo, haciéndome que me vuelva con los ojos muy abiertos _¿Cómo mierdas sabia él mi…?_ **— ¿Te sorprende que me sepa tu nombre? Tu sabes el mío… — **Tenía razón, _¡Pero aquello no…! _**— Como te dije, he visto como eres. Y me encanta. Y lo que no haya visto, quiero verlo. ¡Déjame hacerlo! ¡Vamos!**

— **Eres el mayor idiota con el que me he cruzado nunca, ¿Lo sabias? — **Repuse, sin poder dejar de sonrojarme y desviar la mirada, nervioso **— El mayor tonto del mundo, seguro.**

— **Bueno, no te lo negare. Pero eso no cambia nada de lo que dije — **Esa risa cantarina y fresca volvió a llenar el vagón y me hizo sonrojar aún más si cabía _¡De verdad que era tonto! ¡Cualquier insulto se le quedaba corto, muy corto! _**— ¿Qué me dices? ¿Podríamos vernos… fuera del tren?**

Por primera vez me mordí los labios mientras le dedicándole una mirada de las más insípidas que sabia regalar, pero el español no se movió ni un poco, aún sonriente. Aún a mi lado, mirándome… Era tan raro **— Vamos, no me digas que en realidad todo lo que me dijiste es cierto y te has enamorado perdidamente de mi — **Resople, sintiendo la nuca algo sofocada **— Bastardo, eso solo pasa en las ridículas películas norteamericanas… Esto es la vida real.**

— **¿Pero tan malo seria que me hubiera enamorado de ti con solo mirarte? — ** Susurró el contrario por primera vez azorado desde que habíamos hablado y lo miré como nunca había mirado a nadie. Tratando de ver malas intenciones en él… Pero parecía tan sincero.

Sin dejar ni un instante de resoplar, me acomodo en mi asiento un poco más **— Supongo que… Podríamos vernos en algún momento. Ya que viniste hasta aquí… ¡Pero ni se te ocurra tomártelo como una cita, bastardo! — **Me encargo de señalar, con las orejas rojas y brillantes.

— **¡Eso es maravilloso! Claro que no, ¡Será lo que tu quieras, Lovi! — **Y esa sonrisa, tan brillante, tan única, tan calida a su modo… Me desarma. Y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco de medio lado, tratando de borrarla casi al instante **— Cuando sonríes tienes la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, ¿Lo sabias? — **Su voz era tan alegré…

_**"Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado; Un día especial este once de marzo.  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel; Que apaga la luz"**_

Casi agradecí que estuviéramos llegando a la estación de Atocha, donde yo tenía que bajarme. Más que nada porque minutos antes de llegar, pasábamos por un pequeño túnel y la luz del tren se apagaba dejándolo todo sutilmente tenue… Y así no podía ver que aquella afirmación me había puesto rojo y azorado… **— Voy a bajar ya… — **Informé, sabiendo que él ya lo sabía. Era donde bajaba siempre.

— **Ya… Mañana podríamos decidir cuando vernos, ¿Qué te parece? — **Tragué saliva lento, muy lento, casi tembloroso.

— **Esta bien… mañana — **Asentí, quedándome callado cuando sentí que algo, sutilmente me agarraba la mano. Abrí los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que había sido él _ ¿Q-que estaba haciendo…?_

Su voz no era más que un débil susurro, que apenas podía ser escuchado por otro que no fuera yo debido al chirriante tono de aquella mujer informándonos por megáfono de que en pocos segundos estaríamos en la estación **— Te… ¿Te importa que te coja de la mano? — **

Me encogí de hombros, queriendo amarrársela más fuerte, pero aguantando aquellas entupidas ganas **— Haz lo que quieras, bastardo… — ** Musite con malas maneras, pero sin poder evitar sonreír de medio lado, sin que él lo viera. Quizás las cosas desde aquel momento, fueran a cambiar. Y quizás él y Antonio… _¡A-Aunque solo era por hacerle un favor al estúpido! ¡Claramente…!_

El traqueteo de los vagones empezó a cesar y vi de reojo entre las sombras como habrías la boca para decir algo. Pero jamás sabré que quisiste decirme… Ni tu lo que yo te habría contestado

_**"Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos; Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo; El último soplo de mi corazón"**_

_**···**_

_Esta mañana, 11 de Marzo, entre las 07:37 y las 07:39 se han producido una serie de ataques bomba en las Estaciones de Atocha, El Pozo del Tio Raimundo, Santa Eugenia y la calle de Téllez, dejando casi un centenar de muertos y un millar de heridos graves. Aun se intentan identificar a todas las victimas…_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_· Tributo y recuerdo a todas esas historias que ya nunca podrán ser por ese fatal accidente ·_

_· Por todos esos amantes y parejas que nunca llegaron a amarse lo suficiente porque el destino así lo quiso, arrebatándoles esa oportunidad ·_

_· Por esos padres, madres, hermanos, tíos, primos, abuelos, amigos, conocidos, etc. que nunca volvieron a casa después de ese día ·_

_· Por esas historias que ya no pudieron escribirse ·_

_· Porque ese 11 de Marzo todo el corazón de España se paralizo ·_

_· Porque todos, españoles o no, íbamos, de cierta manera, en ese tren ·_

_· Gracias a todos por leer ·_


End file.
